Find Me
by Blank Paper
Summary: Complete [Bastard!]: What if they were friends when they were little? What if a certain chain of events changed all that? And now, what if Kaiba’s the only one who can find Jou? Puppyshipping, Shounen Ai, R&R.
1. Remember Forget

**Summary: **What if they were friends when they were little? What if a certain chain of events changed all that? And now, what if Kaiba's the only one who can find Jou? Puppyshipping, Shounen Ai, R&R

**A/N: **I'm trying to vent all my anger and sadness on this story. But I'm really not sure if it'll turn out all angst and stuff. So bear with me. This is also dedicated to Sugar-Kat! She helped me with the plot because of the RP. And this—this very chapter is dedicated to someone special or someone who used to be special to me. But whatever, he sucks now.  
**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies  
**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes: **

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.- **

"_We never forget. We just refuse to remember."_

**Find Me **

**Remember—Forget **

Daily arguments, daily fights. Sometimes it really gets old. But it can't be help. Especially when that's the only way you can communicate with your childhood friend.

Or _ex_-childhood friend. Strange isn't it? How everything else changes drastically. Yet, the world still continues to revolve around the same sun.

"Shut up, Dog!" The brunet hissed. "Learn to actually respect those higher than you!"

"_Respect_?" The blond replied. "You want respect, Moneybags? Earn it!"

How did this happen?

When did everything change?

Why did everything change?

No one knew.

But one thing's for sure, it hurts. It _really_ hurts. When you've trusted someone as well as cared for them with all your heart and soul, in one second—everything changes between the both of you. And even though it wasn't one second—years at Jou's count, it still hurts. Why Seto, or Kaiba, as he now called him, suddenly for no reason at all, would become the bastard that he is now.

Why does it have to be this way?

"Jou, Kaiba!" A small tri-colored haired teen pleaded. "Please stop!"

"Stay out of this, Yugi!" The other two screamed.

Then again, changes are inevitable. It might was well be the natural way of life. Like Se—Kaiba, who was once the best friend—now turned rival of Jou, would always pick fights with the blond. Or the other way around.

Should they blame time or fate, it still won't help.

In fact, it was down right useless.

"Fucking bastard!"

"Funny how you repeat the same thing _over and over again_."

"Stop, _please_…" Yugi squeaked.

_Over and over again_… if they could just repeat the past over and over again, that would've been great… yet they were impossible thoughts. But in Jou's case, it wouldn't really hurt to wish.

His past was happy—well, some of them anyway.

Still, though—it was better off impossible from the start. What was the point of going back if you're the only one who could remember everything?

'What the hell happened to you, Set'?' Jou mentally asked himself as they continued fighting. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Reasons your brain may never understand." Kaiba sneered. "On the second thought, you don't have a brain."

Unless the other just didn't want to recall anything.

"I do _SO_ have a brain!"

"Prove it, Puppy."

"Pry my head open and feel it!"

"No, thanks. I wouldn't want my hands to be covered with your filth."

"JOUNOUCHI! KAIBA!" Two voices yelled. One was the voice of Yugi and the other was the teacher.

Finally, silence filled the classroom's air. Of course, it wasn't that they weren't used to all the fights and arguments the two always had. But, would it kill them to shut up for once?

"I have had enough of your bickering!" The old man scolded as he stood in front. "For one day, can't you two have a civilized conversation?"

"But—but! Sir! He started it!" Jou defended as he pointed to the CEO beside him.

"Bad dog." Kaiba started. "Don't you know it's rude to point fingers?"

"I am not a dog!"

And the two started arguing again. Funny, who would believe that these two were best friends when they were younger? Then again, all those were unknown.

Kaiba forgot. And Jou never pressed on.

"That's it!" The middle-aged man yelled. "I wonder how Mouto gets through with your mouths! Detention! Both of you!"

"Sir, you know very—"

"I don't care if you're the queen of England, Kaiba Seto. You are getting detention whether you like it or not."

Detention. With Kaiba. Equals, BAD. But right now, Jou didn't mind. The queen of England comment really sold to him. And so, he snickered.

"Now, Mouto, Jounouchi and Kaiba. Back to your seats." The teacher huffed. "I want to start the class."

At this statement, the three teens nodded and went to their places.

"Stupid Mutt." The brunet muttered as he sat down on his desk.

The blond, then, clearly heard those words—he was currently sitting beside the guy, though that really wasn't the point. He was stupid. He knew that. And it wasn't supposed to hurt anymore.

But somehow, every time it came out of Kaiba's mouth, it did.

Kaiba made him very vulnerable.

Damn. The old people were right about not telling your friends too much about you, unless you want to be weaker link in the end.

"Jounouchi, pay attention!"

"Huh? Oh?" With that, the said teen shot a goofy grin at the man. "Sorry."

The class went on, and obviously… Jou wasn't listening; he was rather busy staring out at the window. Thinking deeply.

"Did you really forget, Kaiba?" He said, barely even audible to the CEO beside him. "Or do you just refuse to remember."

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: **Sorry if it's too short for you liking. These things just come pouring in my mind. I'll try to make it longer, though! I promise. And as for me being all sulky, don't worry. It's not depression, just sadness that he really forgot about me now.

Please review. I need it. BADLY.


	2. I Promised

**A/N: **Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. I'm feeling a wee bit better now. Huff. It feels great to pour my feelings out on this fic. And I'm proud of it! Though it IS kinda freaky seeing me in Jou's stances. Especially the promise part.  
**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies  
**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

2) _Flashback_

3) For the flashbacks, I shall call Kaiba… 'Seto'. Because he wasn't a 'Kaiba' back then… yet. :D!

"_There's always ONE promise bound to be broken."_

**Find Me**

**I Promised**

Both teens silently walked the halls of the school, heading to detention. They were really quiet. No words. No arguments. No nothing.

This made everyone they passed by seemingly happy—but little did they know. If ever they squint, they would see sparks (the bad kind) in between them.

Though, let's not really get into that.

Soon, half way going to their destination, the sparks had finally died down. Hell, the two didn't even say a word to each other. But as they walked to the room, both of them seemed to have been stuck in their own world. Lost in the vastness of their thoughts, Kaiba and Jou had not noticed how close they were walking together.

Finally, reaching the door they aimed for—Jou started to reach out his arm, just as Kaiba did. And for a brief moment, before reaching the doorknob, their hands brushed slightly.

There was a pause.

The blond's heart pounded a bit. Nervous. He didn't want to look at the CEO's reaction. But he was curious. Jou, then, took a quick glance at Kaiba as he continued to reach for the knob—leaving Kaiba's arm in mid air.

Honestly, the brunet didn't look a bit bothered by their contact. It actually seemed like he didn't care. Just as Jou _should've _been. Sadly, the blond expected a bit of a reaction—even if it was a scowl or a hiss. Or yelling. Any reaction would've been fine, but there was none.

"Turn the knob." Kaiba commanded. "Mutt."

The smaller teen would've started to argue with him, but he wasn't really in the mood now. And so, silently, he opened the door and sighed.

"Masters first." The brunet stated again as he slightly shoved the blond out of the way just to enter the room.

Still, there was no reply. Jou really didn't want to get into anything. At least, not right now. So, he just walked in, following the CEO's steps—nodding at the teacher-in-charge.

Kaiba soon found his seat in the front row. Now, only Jou's light footsteps had sounded through out. Proving the wall between the two.

The silence was either deafening or really uncomfortable. All honesty, Kaiba can really admit it was disturbing. The Mutt, the Dog, the puppy was actually quiet.

Of course, he could partially take the blame for that. Kaiba knew he acted like a jerk. Or maybe a bastard. Or better yet, a complete and total asshole. He was fully aware of how he broke a promise without conscience. No, he wasn't guilty. It was just; you know… how his step-father brought him up. Cold and ruthless.

'It has to be like this.' He breathed as he eyed the blond who sat in at the farthest corner of the room. 'Though I cannot apologize to you right now. After everything I've done.'

"What are you looking at, Moneybags?" Jou asked, cutting off the CEO's thoughts. "Something interesting around?"

"If you mean_ you're _the one interesting, then you have got to be kidding."

Brown orbs locked onto blue ones.

"Yeah, I'm not interesting, am I…?" Jou replied tiredly as he slumped down into his seat, channeling his attention on the chalkboard.

As Kaiba heard those words escape the blond teen's rosy lips, his heart (if we could even call it one) started to pound heavily. He started to feel guilt.

But as he said, or more likely thought, it was too late to say sorry. Too late to fix things. And too late to be friends or pick up where they left off.

It really couldn't be helped.

Seconds later, the CEO decided that there was no use for any conversation. Sighing, he took out his documents and laptop, preparing everything he needed for his company. Hey, if couldn't work in his office, might as well work in a lazy detention room, right?

Plus, it was the only way to keep his mind from wondering about the blond.

**-.-.-**

"_Wait here, Mokie!" A young brunet said as he ran through the bushes. "I'll go get our ball!"_

"_Okay, Seto!"_

_Hearing his younger brother's approval, young Seto ventured into the back of the orphanage—not knowing what awaited him on the other side._

"_Where is it?" He mumbled, looking down on the grass._

_Suddenly, he noticed another shadow. He slowly raised his head only to find the small blue ball with white stripes stretched out to him by another boy._

'_A blondie…?' He thought._

"_This yours?" The blond kid asked, watching the other nod and take the ball from his small hands. _

"_T—thanks." Seto replied as he tilted his head to check behind the other._

_He was surprised. Behind the blond child was a playground, obviously built with woods of strong trees that had once lived on the piece of land. And though it may have looked old, the playground stood in the middle of the field ever so beautifully and proud._

"_Is it your first time here?" The other child grinned as he saw the awe in Seto. _

"_I—I never knew this was behind here…"_

"_Yep! This thing's hidden!"_

_The brunet watched the young blond move away to sit on one swing. _

"_Hey, how'd you get here?" Seto finally asked. "I've never seen you around."_

"_I don't live here…!" The blond smiled. "I took the bus, though!" _

"_Who's with you, then?" The brunet asked curiously, interested on what blondie had to say. _

"_S'posed t'be my sister," The other replied sadly. "But Mama won't let me take her. So I'm alone."_

_Seto couldn't believe what he heard—blondie, taking the bus all alone. He knew very well that most children his age weren't really capable of such. And where'd he get the fees?_

_The brunet continued to think as he failed to notice the sounds of rustling leaves behind him._

"_Big brother?" A small raven haired boy called out. "Where are you?"_

"_Mokuba, I told you to wait!" Seto said as he turned to his younger brother. _

"_You took so long…" Mokuba pouted._

_The blond watched the scene before him. He smiled, remembering his little sister, whom his mother seemed to keep away from him._

"_Never mind, Mokie, I got the ball." Seto smiled. "C'mon. Let's head back."_

"_Hey, wait—" The other boy called out just before the other two started to walk away. "What's you're name?"_

_Seto blinked at the blond._

"_Seto." He simply replied. "And this is my brother, Mokuba." He said as he gestured towards the raven haired boy beside him—who was waving back._

"_Nice to meetcha', Seto!" The other smiled. "And Mokuba!"_

"_How about you, what's your name?" Seto asked._

"_Hm? Name's Katsuya! But they call me Jou."_

"_Well then, nice meeting you, **Jou**." The brunet replied, flashing his smile towards blondie._

**-.-.-**

'Yeah, that's how we started out…' Jou thought. 'Weeks after that, we became best of friends…' A soft chuckle escaped his lips. 'We always meet at that hidden playground… I wonder if it's still there…'

His eyes started to wonder around towards the CEO, who busy typing away on his laptop.

By then, the blond teen became distracted with Kaiba's long slender fingers that had raced over the buttons and keys.

'He used to smile a lot back then.'

Honey brown reflected sadness and grudge in them.

Jou wasn't really sure if it was right to blame Kaiba Corp. for everything—the coldness, the bitterness and the bastard…ness. But, who cared? He had to blame someone or something.

A few years back when Seto returned, he was… well, who he stood as right now. Jou remembered the first time the CEO walked into the classroom as a full Kaiba. But even with the differences of the last name, the teen knew it was his childhood friend standing before the whole class. Jou was very well thrilled—he couldn't wait for break to approach the brunet. Sadly, when break came…

Everything became a nightmare. Seto—or should we say, Kaiba had become an 'Ice Prince'. And since then, fights and arguments became their past time.

"Stupid, shitty Kaiba…" Jou hummed as his eyes shifted onto the ceiling. "Calling me names, acting like a prick… breaking a promise…"

**-.-.-**

_Young Seto hurriedly ran towards the swings where his friend, who was staring straightly to no where, sat. _

"_Hey," He asked with concern as he sat on the swing beside Jou's. "Are you okay?"_

_Jou only shook his head and smiled. _

"_I don't believe you…" The brunet frowned. "Tell the truth…!"_

_This statement only made Jou grip the chains more, his eyes solely watching ground as he started to swing back and forth._

_Seto was right, Jou wasn't fine. At all. The events that had happened earlier—every second of it made the blond's heart sunk. It felt worse than someone taking away his candy, as he would probably compare it with._

"_This place is pretty," Jou started. "I love this place! Maybe more than I love candies, ice cream and my action figures…" His swing slowly came to a halt. His small voice slowly cracked. "That's why I come here all the time!" He paused, as tears slowly streaked down his face. Seto could only watch. "Shizuka and I went to the beach once… I liked the beach too…! But not as much as I love this place… I told her I'd take her here to play and meet ya' and Mokuba…" His grip slowly loosened. "But, Mama took Zuki away…"_

_Young Jou had cried. _

"_Jou…" Seto whispered as he stood to walk in front of his broken friend. _

"_Mama and Zuki left me and Papa!" Jou yelled. "She said I'd hurt Zuki just like Papa would hurt Mama! But, it's not true! I dun wanna hurt Zuki! I'm not like Papa!"_

_Seto, as ten-year-old, of course, did not know how to handle these or what to say… but he didn't want Jou to continue crying. Jou was his only friend. One and only friend. Though he did have Mokuba, but they were siblings—that was different, while Jou… he was someone else special._

"_Zuki's gone now! Mama's gone now!" Jou panicked, wrapping his little arms around his small body. "Everyone's going to leave me—"_

_His sentence was cut off by two arms that had suddenly wrapped around him. Jou looked up to meet calm and comforting blue eyes. Seto was hugging him and the pain suddenly went away… now, he felt like someone just gave him a new candy bar. _

"_No, that's not true! I won't leave you…" Young Seto smiled at Jou's surprised brown orbs. "I'll never leave you!" _

"_R—really?" The blond sniffed as he held onto the brunet's shirt. _

_Seto only nodded happily as his smile grew wider. _

"_I promise."_

**-.-.-**

What happened to _that _promise?

Both teens—Kaiba and Jou knew very well that, that very promise had been broken. But not one of them knew if it was intentionally or accidentally.

But it was broken. That's it. That was all that mattered.

With this Kaiba sighed and Jou scratched his head.

Then, both groaned.

Why did they have to make that stupid promise in the first place…?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Crappy chapter. I know. Haha! Let me hear all your rants! Lol. Or if you liked it, let me hear it as well! Lolololol! Sorry, I'm choco-high tonight!

Review, please! XD!


	3. Losing You

**A/N: **I shall rant in this part!

I failed Science! Holy shit! I failed the one subject I actually fell in love with! And thing is, I'd easily accept it **IF** it was **MY** own fault. **But, guess what? It's not**!

**SHE** was the one in charge of the printing. **SHE** had no ink. **SHE** wrote it on a paper. **SHE** was supposed to pass it! **SHE did not pass it**! And **there goes our 50 percent grade**! Our group **FAILED** because of her. Except for that little -censored-. She said, _"We have grades in the other fields of science!" _**WHEN SHE KNOWS VERY WELL THAT THIS PROJECT IS OUR ONLY CHANCE OF PASSING BECAUSE THE REST OF OUR GROUP WAS FAILING DUE TO PULL OUTS IN ORDER TO HELP THE SCHOOL PRODUCTION**!!!

…I feel like I failed my teacher. I wanna cry.

Done.

Anyway, does anyone know about the song "Who Knew" by Pink? Well, the song fits this story so much! ;o;!! And I'm all inspired by it! Check out some of the lyrics:

_You took my hand  
__You showed me how  
__You promised me you'd be around  
__Uh huh  
__That's right  
__I took your words  
__And I believed  
__In everything  
__You said to me  
__Yeah huh  
__That's right_

See! Ox!!

mandapandabug: I read your fics!! ox!! They didn't suck, man!! I actually idolize you!

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies, One-sided Yami/Jou  
**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

"_In the end, I lost you."_

**Find Me**

**Losing You**

"Jou," A familiar shark-headed teen called out. "Hey, Jou!"

There had been no answer. It's been like this since the time in detention. The blond's friends had their suspicions, but Jou reassured that nothing had happened.

So, why was Kaiba avoiding Jou as well?

It wasn't right—the fact that the halls were silent, no arguments had been raised and there were no glaring or such actions. It was actually peaceful. But still, wrong. Everyone in the campus knew that a day will never be complete without the CEO and the street kid fighting.

So, what the hell happened?

"Jou, you're spacing out again!" Yugi called out.

Still, no words. The blond just continued to sit still—blankly staring at no where.

"Wake up!" With that, Honda slapped the blond up side his head. Of course, following a hard slapping sound that caused many heads to turn towards them.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, jackass!" Jou yelled.

"You won't answer." The other shrugged.

"Stop hurting the Dog," Kaiba sneered, not moving an inch, nose poked into his book. "Unless you want to be charged of animal abuse."

"Since when did you care?" Jou snapped at the CEO.

Wow, not a week passed and yet they started to fight again. Now, for complete newbies, the sounds of their yelling and screaming would've been hell. But for others who have gotten used to their routine, for them it's a nice change that the two didn't talk, but Kaiba and Jou's arguments were, after all, the highlight of their day.

"I'm just looking out for the welfare of street animals, Puppy." The brunet grinned.

"Here we go again," Yugi sighed with a sweat drop.

"I didn't ask to be _looked out_ for by anyone!" The blond yelled, rapidly standing up.

"Remember, Doggy boy…" Kaiba looked up to honey brown orbs that had burned in fury—or was it anxiety. "I'm your Master. Never raise your tone on me."

"I don't have a Master! Especially someone who suddenly disappeared all that while back!"

And with that, Jounouchi stormed out of the classroom. The confused audience, then, turned their heads to the CEO, who knew where exactly the 'Pup' was coming from.

"Jou, wait up!" Yugi called out, running behind the blond.

"Can't you get any lower?" Honda hissed at the other brunet as he ran after the tri-colored teen.

No. This is the lowest point Kaiba can ever get—and he was just too guilty about it. And strange, that even though he was the type of person for the present and future, the CEO just couldn't help but wish to take back the time they had both lost and make into something worth while.

But Seto Kaiba never wishes. Or at least, Seto Kaiba had stopped wishing.

"Sorry." He muttered underneath his breath. "_Jou_."

**-.-.-**

"Jo—Jou?" Ryou called out as he saw the blond rushing past him. "What's wrong?"

"It's not…nothing…" Jou stuttered, no longer caring who else saw him. "Just… leave me alone…"

"Oh, Jou…" Ryou huffed.

"Whoa, there…" Bakura blinked as he walked beside his hikari. "Was the Dog crying?"

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled, reaching the smaller of the two albinos, followed by the shark-headed teen. "Where's Jou?"

"Eh? Looking for the Dog? Saw him straight up there, crying his poor little eyes out." Bakura stated, replying for Ryou.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked with great concern.

"He snapped at Kaiba as usual," Honda paused. "But today's way more emotional than before."

**-.-.-**

His conscience wouldn't leave him alone. Kaiba was _way_ beyond guilty now. He wanted to look for the blond.

But in a way, he also didn't want to. Proud men are always so hard.

"Hn." Kaiba's foot suddenly moved—against his will.

Seconds later, the CEO found his self standing up and stalking the halls of the school. Seemingly looking for something. Or, better yet, looking for _someone_.

"Stupid Puppy." He whispered. Voice tired and raspy.

…When he looked towards an open door, leading towards the rooftop. Kaiba smirked. He knew very well Jou had to be there.

**-.-.-**

Slowly, the door creaked open. Leather shoes walked in silently as he watched Jou's body leaning onto the railing. Blond hair waved along with the wind—face, now, dry and tear-free.

"Jounouchi…?" The person called.

Suddenly, somehow… like a dog, Jou's ears had perked up. His head swiftly turned to the voice's direction. Just like a puppy waiting for his master to come home.

'No wonder Kaiba calls him, 'Puppy'.' The stranger thought as walked towards the other teen, soon leaning his back against the railing. "There you are… we've been searching for you."

"Hey, Yami…" Jou greeted a tad too glumly.

"What's wrong?"

The blond merely shrugged. He too didn't know what the hell was happening—why in the seven hells was he feeling that way. It had been only recent that he started to get all emotional about him and the CEO. Jou thought he already accepted the fact that they could never be friends ever again. And before, he was fine with that—but now, the whole world seemed like it was crushing him under its weight. What did ever do to deserve such things? What did he ever do to Kaiba? The teen had no answers—it was just that he couldn't stop wondering _why_.

"Tell the truth, Jou."

"I…" Jou only looked down towards the pavement, biting his lower lip. "Kaiba—and… I don't know!"

Yami only raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"What about him?" The ex-pharaoh asked.

"That's just it," Jou sighed. "I just don't know!"

"Something tells me you know, Jou."

Whether or not Jou knows, Yami seized to give consent. The blond knew that very well. It was the moment of truth now, someone would eventually find out anyway.

"Seto—or should I say, _Kaiba_," He paused as he continued to look down on the pavement. "Used to be, believe it or not… which I doubt you'd believe 'cause I rarely even talk about it, heck! I never even talk about so, yes! You wouldn't—"

"Stop beating around the bush, Jounouchi…" Yami scolded.

Jou huffed. Yami always had that strange intuition when something was up. And sometimes he hated the tri-colored teen for that.

Oh, well. Lightning might as well strike him now.

"Kaiba and I used to friends." The blond mumbled as he turned to lean on his back, slowly slumping down for a seat. "Shocking, isn't it?"

Yami's crimson eyes widened. He knew his friend had been keeping secrets from the gang—but _this_… this is just really surprising. But what the hell. There was a keyword anyway: _used_.

"Go on," The shorter one insisted, as he, too, sat.

"When we were younger, he promised something…" Hesitation. "Suddenly, he disappeared. Without a goodbye note or whatever."

The ex-pharaoh nodded. A sign for the blond to continue.

"Well, years later. He came back as a new student." Sentimental smile. "Instantly, though he changed his last name to Kaiba, I knew it was him! I mean, the guy has a distinct look." A sigh, his eyes shifting onto the cemented roof. "Weird thing is, since he came back—he's changed." The blond croaked—tears, running down his cheeks again. "He's not the Seto I knew! He's not my best friend anymore! Everything I do… they're all wrong to him!"

"But," Yami whispered as he placed his hand on his broken friend's shoulder. "Why are you affected now?"

Jou didn't have an answer for that one. And if ever he did, he wouldn't say. Slowly, he hugged his legs to his chest.

"…Ever since this school years started, I got affected. I hate it!" He muffled.

Jou was crying again.

"Should I be thankful that he still notices me?" He continued. "Or wish he'd just ignore me?"

Yami had not reply.

"Which ever way I think about it, being ignored. Being yelled at… both of them hurt as much as the other does…" Yami knew that the other teen already smirked. "I sound like a girl, don't I?"

"Don't think of the pain." The tri-colored pharaoh consoled, dismissing the last sentence. "Instead, be thankful you've met him, thankful he's still around. And most of all; be thankful of the times you've had together."

Jou lifted his head, meeting the caring crimson eyes of his companion. With that, the bitter smirk he had, turned into a smile. Ever since Yami got his own form (like Bakura), he had been Jou's 'counselor'. The ex-pharaoh always knew the right things to say.

"Thanks, man." With that, Jou laid his head onto Yami's shoulder. "You're the best."

"No problem." The other replied, leaning his head onto the blond mop.

**-.-.-**

Little did they know, Kaiba had a clear view of them from the doorway, which was opened a wee little bit… although he hadn't heard anything of their conversation, the CEO did have his own answers on what he had seen.

A pharaoh and a mutt, there. Sitting side-by-side.

Kaiba didn't know whether it was anger or jealousy that flowed through his veins. Maybe it was irritation for the dog and loathe for the midget. As if that changed.

The brunet stopped contemplating and had turned away to head back down to the halls. He already knew that he lost his Puppy.

He already lost Jou.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Please review! Sorry if this took long. I'm writing slowly. And I'm **REALLY** pissed off with **HER**. Anywho, please review (again)! And sorry if you don't like it!


	4. Lying From You

**A/N:** I LIVE!!!I am SO addicted to tying neckties! And my friends keep on teasing me that I'd make a good wife someday. O.o; Haha! That was weird, because I usually thought that I'd be the worst! XD!

There is this weirdo dilemma thing... there's a dance contest at our village, and for some odd reason, I wanna join. But, I'm afraid... my friends don't even know I wanna join! -huff-

Anywho, back to those nice people who've reviewed me! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it was uber late! n.n!  
**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies  
**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

2) There is **NO **romance between Yami and Jou! O.o;! Because I am weird and I like Kaiba acting like a denying lovesick idiot. Does that make me evil?

3) _Flashback_

"_Always lying away from you."_

**Find Me**

**Lying From You **

He lost.

He admitted it.

Kaiba Seto never admitted defeat—but in this case… _why_? It was really out of his character to submit to such _feeling_. The CEO was a top of the line proud guy! No matter how many times he has lost to a certain Pharaoh (which he still failed to believe), the brunet would somehow get back up and try again.

Which most have admired him for.

So then, why? And why _now_?

Kaiba continued typing. He didn't care about the lesson the teacher was currently giving them at the moment. He knew and everyone else knew that he could easily breeze through them. And Kaiba Corp. was pretty much the most important thing to him next to Mokuba.

Or so he thought.

For almost the umpteenth time, he caught himself glancing at Jou who fell asleep and at Yami who sat at the front row. And each time he glanced at the former Pharaoh, a certain flame burned within him. Not the flames of love. Not the flames of duel. Rather, the flames of anger and jealousy—of which the CEO seized to admit. What did he have to be envious for anyway? He was taller than Yami. He was richer. Smarter. Definitely better looking. But why does he feel affected for the times Jou chose to be closer to the midget?

"Hn."

Once again, he had glanced to his side—only finding Jou sound asleep. He was beautiful and had looked awfully peaceful, which was rare during the past few days.

The brunet didn't understand why everything had gone wrong. During the past years, from the Duelist Kingdom until that Egypt incident, the blond teen acted as if nothing happened between them. And now, at these very circumstances, the past just keep on coming back, rearing its head at the CEO. What did he ever do to deserve these?

If Kaiba could blame someone, he'd probably blame Gozaburo. But thing is, he had known very well that, that bastard of a stepfather knew nothing of his friendship with Jou—and if he did…

The CEO had winced at the thoughts, still eyeing the blond before him. Yet, as he continued to look at Jou, everything that seemed to have troubled him before had disappeared, due to the peaceful aura that surrounded the other teen in his sleep.

Kaiba, then, automatically reached out to the sleeping Jou, choosing to gently brush away the blond's bangs that had hovered over his face.

Now that he had noticed it, Kaiba came to a conclusion that Jou's facial features had not changed through time. He still had the same eyes, knows and mouth. The only thing that differed was the facial shape. He was still as angelic as ever.

Jounouchi was truly beautiful. Because of that thought, a small smile crept upon his icy face—one that wasn't obvious to anyone else.

Sad, though. The smile only lasted for a few seconds before it turned to a frown again.

The CEO often wondered what Jou's reaction was then. Was he sad? Was he angry? For Heaven's sake! He left…

"…Right after that promise." He whispered as he slowly pulled his hand away. "Of forever."

**-.-.-**

_The blond child had stopped crying, yet still clung onto his friend. He didn't want to let go. Heck, he never wanted to let go. He was afraid._

_A rare state that people would see Jou in._

_A **very** rare state that only Seto witnessed, and he never wanted to see it ever again! Not ever! No more, because it hurt him too. His blue eyes shut tight—hugging Jou tighter than he ever did before._

"_Set'," The blond sniffled. "I can't b—breathe…" With that, a giggle._

"_S—sorry…!" Seto blushed as he saw Jou had giggled. "C—come on, let's get some ice—"_

_Just when the child brunet hurriedly walked ahead, a hand had decided to grab his wrist. Gripping it ever so tightly. In an instant Seto knew it was from Jou… it was **sort of** obvious anyway._

"_Promise," Jou started to cry again. "Forever?"_

_There was no reply. Until…_

_Jou's brown eyes widened as he felt soft lips on his cheek—Seto had kissed him there… of course, this made the blond youth blush. And noticing the reaction, the other had slowly pulled a way, smiling at the stunned kid before him._

_Seto gently pulled his wrist away from his friend, and had offered it to Jou. As a gesture for…_

"_Yep." He replied as he watched Jou curiously take the offered hand. "Forever."_

"_Forever and ever?"_

_An eager nod._

"_Come on, Jou." Seto paused. "Let's get ice cream!"_

"_Okay!"_

**-.-.-**

Right after that, the next day… Seto had a chess match with Gozaburo. Got adopted along with Mokuba. Leaving Jou without a goodbye. Became a Kaiba. Was raised into the cold Kaiba Seto. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Now if only it could've remained that way.

The bell had already rung for lunch. Everyone, even the_ sleeping-now-awake_ Jounouchi Katsuya, filed on out of the dreaded classroom, hurriedly meeting with friends or attending school meetings.

Either way, one thing was important… they were out for one hour.

Once the CEO finally walked past the crowd, he had spotted the blond. Jou was leaning onto the lockers, waiting.

And because of this, Kaiba's heart raced.

Adding to that, watching the blond teen bathe in yellow sunlight that emitted from the windows only made it much worse.

Not to mention, the throbbing pain that he felt when the midget and the other midget made him smile just before the CEO. Kaiba hated it. He hated the fact that the midget and the other midget greeted Jou—making him smile in the process.

Once upon a time, that smile was his.

Once upon a time, he lost that smile.

"Take good care of him." The brunet simply stated as he passed the trio. Honestly, he aimed it only for Yami to hear. But sadly, it was audible enough for the other two.

"Excuse me?" Yami questioned as his eyebrow rose, watching the tallest of them walk away.

Soon enough, the ex-Pharaoh's crimson eyes landed onto Jou who was visibly studying the floor. Almost as if that there was something interesting on it, aside from the cracks.

"_So_…" Jou started as he shifted to look at Yami and Yugi. "Up for cheesecake?"

Though the smile on the blond's face didn't falter, it was obvious that he had been bothered with what Kaiba stated earlier.

Yugi only looked onto his Yami, who merely nodded in return.

"Yeah! I'm up!" With that, Yugi pulled Jou into the cafeteria.

Now, only Yami was left standing in the hallway—if he was right, Kaiba _must've_ been developing feelings for Jou all that while back. _If_ he was right, but then… when was the Pharaoh ever wrong?

"Hurry up, Yami!"

"Coming." The tri-colored teen only smirked. 'Looks like Cousin and Jou are growing up…'

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Late update, check. Short chapter, check. People wanting to burn me… check…! Sorry if you didn't like it! I'm running plot less these days! Review, please!


	5. After All

**A/N:** Did you guys know I actually made an outline of this fic, you know… just to keep me on track of what the hell's been going on. And I just ironically wasted my really sad time—I'm SO not following the listed events that are supposed to happen.

Haha, poor stupid little ol' me!

Anyway, exams just ended, thus me, equaling to less updates during those times and less writing. Poor me… wahehehe… **PLEASE PRAY FOR MY GRADES THAT THEY WILL GO UP TO AT LEAST 80 PERCENT. **That's at least a 'B' or something. I don't know. **PLEASE. **If I don't pass Science and Math, I may not write until summer—which is **3 long months away**. ;o;!! And may never end this fic!! ;o;!!

Why didn't God give me the smarts of Kaiba…? ;o;!!

(_Kaiba: Because you have a brain the size of a pea._

_Blank: Actually, it's a size of an acorn! -grins-_

_Kaiba: -.-; Idiot._)

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies

**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

"_In the end, it was an 'after all', after all."_

**Find Me**

**After All**

"You know what's missing, Moneybags!!" Jou growled at the CEO. "A stick! Get one and shove it up your ass!"

"Wow, Mutt." Kaiba sneered in return. "I was sure you'd asked me to play fetch."

"Ooooh, Kaiba…!"

Well, everything went back to normal. After two or three weeks of avoiding and awkward silence. Though it was a little weird to think that their current argument. The one they were having. Was the first in weeks! Once again people were confused—the said quarrel started only with a mere pencil crossing the CEO's boundaries. A tad too low, don't you think?

"Next time," The brunet paused as he tossed back Jou's pencil. "Keep your things to yourself. The Master isn't always there to take care of his dog."

"Got that right." Snort.

"Admitting you're a dog, I see."

"Fuck off!" Glare.

"Glad to." Smirk.

"I hate you." Hiss.

"And the feeling's mutual." Deadpan.

And they were back to awkward silence. That was way too random for anyone to handle. Or for anyone to comprehend.

Even Kaiba didn't know why he started it—before the pencil fell on his '_premises_'; the blond had been laughing with his friends who had sat in front of him minutes before the bell rang. _Then_ the said pencil flew on his desk as Jou glomped Yami.

Thanking him for whatever _he_ did.

It disgusted the brunet.

"Stupid Dog…" Kaiba seethed.

"You're stupider." Jou backed at him as he watched the gang move towards their respective seats.

Though the CEO, with his pride heavily wounded, had to admit that he was being childish. That he had yearned for Jou' reaction once again.

The class went on. Everything was silent. And the teacher? Well, it's not exactly that he's not thankful for the blessed peace between two teens, but he _did _missed sending one of them, if not both of them, to detention. Reason? The pink slips aren't getting any fewer by themselves.

Kaiba looked to his side, watching Jou trying to fight the urge to sleep.

The blond's attempt failed—head resting on his hand that rested on its elbow.

The CEO smirked. Somehow, he found it really entertaining to watch Jou sleep—just like the old times they used to play together. When the blond would randomly rest his head on Kaiba's, well _Seto's,_ back then, as they sat on the edge of the slide.

Sometimes Mokuba was there too. Sleeping on his other shoulder.

Happy days. Whatever happened to them? Ah, yes. Kaiba ruined all those.

Though it had been out his character—Kaiba hanged his head and sighed.

Well, wasn't he the lucky man?

**-.-.-**

The halls rang with the loud shrill of the bell and soon enough the students had filed out of their classrooms, excited to actually go home.

Of course, except for Jounouchi. He'd rather rot in school than to clean up and be bossed around by his drunk-ass father. No, it's not that Jou didn't love him, hell; the teen loved him the most (second to Shizuka). It's just that, he was tired. The blond just wanted to go away for a little while.

'Maybe,' He thought silently, slowly coming to a stop. 'I should visit the place… for old time's sake.'

Just then, his train of thoughts got cut off when he felt someone shoving him.

"Watch it, Mutt." Kaiba spat.

"You're the one who bumped into me, Bastard." Jou shot back with a glare.

"Hmph."

The CEO started to walk away, opposite of Jou's direction. Strange, really… when the exit was in the other way. But who cared…? Anyway, back to the story… Kaiba had already taken three steps away from Jou, who still stood in his spot.

And somehow, in someway… time seemed to have paused between the two. The sea of people was rapidly walking towards the exit, while the brunet and blond stood there. Back facing the other back. The taller, gripping his briefcase tightly. And the smaller, clinging onto his bag strap for dear life. But both of them looked apparently saddened.

Jou only bit his lip and turned his head a little—glancing at Kaiba.

And so did the CEO, but minus the lip-biting.

Kaiba Seto.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

Were drowning in time.

"Jou!" A cheerful voice called out, breaking the moment. At this, Kaiba had only decided to walk away. "Jou, you okay?"

"Huh?" Jou blinked towards his friend. "Uh, yeah…"

With that, he smiled a fake smile.

"Hey, Yug'?"

"Hm?"

"_See you_." Those were the blond's last words before he decided to leave the wondering teen. 'Just for _one_ last time…'

**-.-.-**

"Seto?" Mokuba called, tilting his head.

"Yes?" Kaiba deadpanned.

"Are you okay?" The raven kid neared his brother, who sat behind the broad desk of their home-office. "'Cause you seem _off_."

"I'm fine, Mokuba." The CEO huffed, having full knowledge what his brother wanted. "What do you want?"

"_Why_," The younger one looked up to his brother thoughtfully. "Do you always think I want something?"

Let's see now.

Kaiba didn't really need to think about that, did he?

"Mokuba…"

"I just wanted to ask, that friend you had when we were still orphans…" He blinked. "He was Jou, right?"

Nod.

"So, why aren't you two, you know, friends _now_?"

Huff.

"He, we… _us. _We changed." Kaiba stated coolly as he continued to type. "And before you ask 'why', it's because of the circumstances we currently stand in."

"But a part of those always stay the same."

"What do you mean, Mokie…?"

Mokuba smiled as he hugged his older brother.

"You're smart but you're an idiot, big brother. I remember you used to have a tiny crush on him…!"

"Where are you getting these?" Kaiba asked, ruffling the raven strands before him.

"Now you have a _huge _crush on him!" Mokuba, then, ran away before his brother could get a hold of him, giggling his merry way out. "Later, big bro!"

Kaiba blinked. Attempting to process. Then he did. He blinked. His mouth started to open. His hands gripped the edge of his desk.

"MOKUBA!"

"Okay maybe not a crush!" Mokuba's voice yelled out. "Maybe you _love_ him!"

The CEO's heart thumped loudly. Love? The Mutt? His Puppy? **_HIS _**Puppy?

Maybe he did.

Or he just hated Jou so much.

But Kaiba knew what it was like to feel mass hatred inside. It wasn't supposed to be painfully pleasurable. It wasn't supposed make you feel queasy inside. Hatred was supposed to feel much worse. To make you feel like you're burning up within.

He felt those for Gozaburo. And a little for Yami—or Yugi. Which ever.

Yet, he didn't feel those for the blond.

Kaiba frowned to himself.

_Maybe he did love Jou after all_.

**-.-.-**

Jou stepped down from the bus. His eyes looking up onto the starry night. He smiled, seemingly reminiscing the past he had as he walked to mountain road.

Slinging his bag onto his back, the blond teen decided to trek the road—knowing exactly where he was heading for.

Somewhere familiar.

Somewhere he loved.

Somewhere where only one person can find him.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Think it's crappy? Sorry. Think it's great? Lemme here you out! Thanks for reading and please pray for me.

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Swing

**A/N:** Because I have no plot in my head. Anywho! I just **adore **Happy Feet -hearts fly around behind her-!! XD!! I saw it with my friends and we said we'd take up Tap Dance.

Haha, we're weird like that!

I also went Christmas shopping with them. My _bestie_, Kat, had this random crush on the sales clerk. Haha, I _might_ put up a Christmas Special chapter for this fic., or a separate One Shot. Whatever I feel like…!

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies

**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

2) _Flashbacks_

3) Uhm… I don't know where the Orphanage is or was. So let's pretend that… er… it's somewhere on the mountains!

"_Swing me back to Neverland."_

**Find Me**

**Swing**

Everything _seemed_ to stand in place since Jou last stepped onto the road that still spiraled around the mountain. Familiar trees still stood tall through time. And the beautiful view of Domino City glistened through the night.

Jou smiled to himself.

He still a distance to walk on over. But he didn't care—if he did it as a kid, then he could certainly do it now. Now that he gained more energy and stamina from all the strange incidents of dueling. And he could even arrive there a lot faster if he wanted to. Though, he didn't. The blond wanted to savor the last few moments before he decides to bid farewell.

No. Jou wasn't about to commit suicide (though the thought _did_ cross his mind), he just wanted to move on. You know, forget the past and actually start something of his future. Just like Kaiba Seto.

"Well, I might as well get my ass up there." The blond shrugged.

The sceneries were the same, yes. But if one would look closer, the smallest of the details had differed. From what Jou last remembered, the bush that never grew flowers or anything had, now, fully bloomed sunflowers. That big rock that had carved names of old lovers in love (you'd think you'd only see them on trees), had disappeared from its usual spot. And that short cut he used to take when he was excited to see his friend, now seemed to be buried underneath weeds and overgrown roots.

Small changes really _do_ create a big impact.

Like change in style: makes people swoon or disgusted.

Like change in moods: makes people confused.

Or, like… change over time: forever was gone in a moment.

Ah, the lovely cycle of _cause and effects_. Jou cursed it. He _loathed _that destiny suddenly came crashing on down on him and taking anything that it wanted away from the teen.

It was either that, or God hated him. But, Jou doubted that. He was still alive, wasn't he? God didn't hate him _that_ much—he could only hoped.

"Hn…" Jou only huffed. 'Why me…?'

The thought didn't really help. Nothing did since the last outburst of his emotions. Yami and Yugi tried dragging him into a movie he didn't want to see. Honda and Anzu attempted to set him up on dates—Jou had no clue as to why. And Ryou gave him an advise, while Bakura was, well, being Bakura.

Though they were trying to help, no one knew _why _exactly they were helping—only Yami did.

The blond teen decided to brush off the thoughts as he stepped onto a certain spot where he could certainly get a clearer view of Domino

**-.-.-**

"_Jou?" Seto called as he saw the blond standing by the swing. "What's up?"_

"_Seto," Jou carried a questioning tone. "Did you just wake up from nap time?"_

_There was no other answer. Just that a small sheepish smile that emitted from the young brunet's mouth as he scratched the back of his head._

_You'd think you'd never see that from Kaiba—but this was different. This was Seto._

"_Sorry, did you wait long?"_

"_Nope! We're just in time!"_

"_Time for what?"_

_Jou had no time to reply as he grabbed his friend's hand and ran up to the shortcut._

"_We're gonna watch the sunset!" The blond child yelled as he came to a halt in front of the clear view of Domino. _

"_Wow…!" Seto gasped. _

"_Isn't it pretty?" Jou grinned towards his blue eyed friend. "I saw it yesterday when I was going home."_

_Nod._

_The sun already came to a set then. The two kids decided to head back—in full knowledge that it was getting late._

"_It's seven, Jou." Seto suddenly said as they stopped in front of the swings. _

"_I know." The blond relied with a sigh as he plopped his bottom onto the seat, slowly swinging himself. _

"_How are you gonna get home?"_

"_I'm not going home," Jou smiled. "I'm staying here tonight!"_

_Seto only blinked and decided to take the next swing. _

"_What are you doing, Seto?"  
_  
"_Staying."_

"_Why?"_

"_Obviously, you're afraid of being alone, Jou—you're a chicken!" The brunet teased._

"_Meany…!" Jou pouted, but then smiled. "You're the best, Set'!"_

"_I know." _

_And with that, the both kids had decided to swing together._

**-.-.-**

Jou smiled at the memory. It was one of the sweetest moments he had before Kaiba left—but for some random reason, the teen can't help but think of it as his first date, and that the only thing missing was an ice cream cone shared between them.

'Or a kiss.' Brown eyes blinked. "I did _not _just think that!"

Now, if anyone was around, they'd think Jou was insane because he was scolding himself in an open area. Before one of the most romantic view. Under the twinkling stars.

Hell, maybe they'd think he was some guy who got dumped.

Anyway, the blond decided to shrug it all off as he shoved his hands into his pockets and decided to continue his walk. He knew had a bit more to walk.

**-.-.-**

Kaiba, on the other hand, decided to continue his work. Eyes, not leaving the monitor before him, he sighed. Then stopped typing. Then typed again.

The CEO had been uncomfortable, he knew for sure that something will be missing by morning, when he gets to school. Only, he didn't know what.

Or, more likely…

_Who_.

**-.-.-**

He arrived. Jou finally arrived. And he couldn't believe that there he was. Standing in front of one of his favorite places.

And this time, he was sure that nothing changed—except for the rusty chains that still clung onto the swings.

Jou only smiled as he started to reach out for the rusted chains, his eyes venturing down onto the seat that was covered by dirt and stains from drops of water.

Either way, the place still remained the same as he scanned the whole area.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Review and I'll give out Happy Feet merchandise! Or Puppyshipping stuffs! Let me know if you like or not like!

Sorry for those who didn't like this chapter! And yes, I know it's short!

Anywho! Please review! Hey, that rhymed!


	7. BONUS CHAPTER: Christmas Special

**A/N:** Heehee! I feel all Christmas-y!  
**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies  
**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

2) **THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE. IT IS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.**

"_Merry Christmas!"_

**Find Me**

**Christmas Special**

It snowed as Jou trudged towards the orphanage. His feet, tracing the steps that the two of them used to walk.

Tracing the smiles.

Tracing the times.

Tracing the memories.

With that, a grin appeared his fragile tanned face.

Truth be told, Christmas wasn't the best year for Katsuya's family. There were always problems left and right. Arguments, screaming and sounds of glasses breaking.

But, hey! This didn't stop him from having a good time during the holidays.

Jou continued on walking. Of course, not knowing what had waited for him behind the bushy leaves. His footsteps came to a halt—honey brown eyes had widened.

But then, his grin had widened and turned into a smile as his eyes grew gentle.

And his features softened.

The CEO before him turned his head, eyebrow up in mid air. Kaiba was there too. In that place.

In that_ exact_ same place.

Where the young Seto once stood upon.

The snow continued to fall around them. The air slowly grew colder. But for some rather odd reason, the atmosphere still remained warm.

"Merry Christmas." Kaiba nodded towards the Jou.

"Yeah." The blond replied happily. "Merry Christmas."

And with that, the two teens shifted their eyes onto the growing grayish sky. Watching the snowflakes fall through gravity.

**Christmas Special: End**

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you like it! It's short! Haha, review, okay?


	8. Gone

**A/N:** **READ THE STORYNOTES OF THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (CHAPTER 7)!! THAT STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO THE REST OF THIS FIC! IT IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. PLEASE BE UPDATED ON THE STORYNOTES ALWAYS.**

I feel like I've changed. Guys, my world's spinning. I don't know (actually, I do) what I was to live my life for. But now, the truth just shaken it… and now I'm uber confused. Though I'm alright with the new found guilt it brought me because I'm actually guided on where on and as to what.

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies

**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

"_No more. No less. You're gone."_

**Find Me**

**Gone**

The next day came in silently.

And so did the next.

And the next…

But the seat beside Kaiba's remained empty. Where was he? Was he safe? Why was Kaiba bothered like there's no tomorrow?

Jou had been absent for three days straight. There were no calls or notes left from him. And the fact that no one was answering his phone wasn't helping either.

"Where the fucking hell is he?" The CEO muttered as he watched the teacher go about the equations on the blackboard.

The teacher—he didn't even care whether the Mutt was in or out. And it amazed Kaiba that one can easily forget or not even give a singly damn towards anything. This ironically made him amazed with his self. There were no explanations needed as to why he was suddenly so intrigued in his own flaws. Only that it was Jou who always made him feel this way. But at the same time the blond made him feel higher without him leaving the ground.

"Stupid Dog."

"Mister Kaiba," The teacher called out from the front. "Care to share?"

"No."

With that, everything went back to normal.

But what was normal?

Jou no longer there to make the class laugh—minus Kaiba.

Jou no longer there to get grades not higher than a B?

Jou no longer there to pester him?

If that was what normal truly meant to people—then, Kaiba Seto didn't want any part. Not when Jounouchi Katsuya is not around to share the days with him.

If _Katsuya_ wasn't around…

'What the will happen to me…?'

That was a random thought—which caught the brunet off guard. Did he just actually think that? But, to hell with it. Kaiba knew it was useless to deny such emotions of which he was supposed to grow against.

So he decided to go along with it. But, the CEO wasn't saying he's happy about it. It already hurt to see the blond—what more if he couldn't see Jou at all! Twice or thrice the pain, definitely.

Blue eyes shifted onto the wall clock that hanged on top of the board.

"Puppy." Kaiba huffed.

He is _so _going to find Katsuya.

**-.-.-**

True enough, Jou was gone for three days. But it really wasn't his fault. The place was half as big as Kaiba's mansion! Okay, maybe he could've finished his little adventure in a day, but what was the point of a vacation with just one day?

Plus, there were hidden stuff he wanted to visit. Like that old loose floorboard which he just stepped on.

The blond smiled. He remembered that it was the same floorboard where he and Seto would keep things. Why? Because they were children.

Then, Jou heard a beeping sound—making him snap out of his memory. His brown eyes shifted onto his wrist watch. Gulp. By this time, his father would've been awake just like the last two days. And maybe he was in worse rampage. For sure, by now… Jou's dad had found out he wasn't around. Adding to that, Yugi and the gang must've been dead worried about him.

Though, right now isn't really the time to think about that. Right now, it was his moment to rest. Forget. Bid farewell.

Slowly, Jou looked at the floorboard again. He kneeled as his hands slowly traced the cracked edges. Gently, he pulled the wood up and placed beside him.

The teen's breath hitched.

"It's still alive, huh?"

His once wide smile faded into a gentle one as he remembered a happy Seto that had always smiled at him.

**-.-.-**

"Yug' are you sure you don't know where he is?" Honda had almost frantically asked, very worried about his friend.

"He didn't say anything…" Yugi replied.

"Damnit!" With that, Honda banged his fist onto the nearby locker.

"Honda, please…!" Ryou pleaded. "I'm sure his safe somewhere!"

From across the hall, the CEO was listening. Though not obviously, due to his head sticking in the locker, pretending to be looking for a book.

'How are they so sure?' Kaiba mentally hissed as he watched from the corner of his eye. 'Morons…!'

But he had yet to act upon this… he wanted to listen some more. Maybe, somehow, he'll get leads to where Jounouchi was.

"Hikari's right." The taller albino, Bakura, countered as he smirked in seeing the shark-headed brunet pulverize the locker. "The Mutt's stupid, but not _that _stupid."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. Though he agreed with Bakura, the fact that he somewhat degraded his Puppy really made him want to beat the bloody hell out of him.

No one._ No one_ was to call Jou stupid.

Except him, of course.

Blue eyes twitched as they, then, saw a familiar taller tri-colored teen pass by. Kaiba closed his locker door as he watched Yami. The pharaoh must've had a lead. Hopefully.

"Oh, Yami!" Yugi cried into the taller one's arms. "I'm so worried about Jou!"

"It's alright, Aibou…" Yami coaxed. "I am sure he's going to be fine. Jou's strong…"

It sickened Kaiba. Whenever they said Jou was going to be okay, it sickened him deeply. How can they easily say those words?

With that, the CEO walked over to the group. His left hand reached over to pull Yami away from his light and his right, punched the said pharaoh. Of course, this made Yami fall back onto the ground—but in a way; he knew this was already coming.

"Shit," Honda retorted. "What is up with you!"

Kaiba had his coldest glare on.

"How can you say those?" He asked in a deadly tone as he continued to glare at Yami. "How can you be that sure he's alright! How the seven hells are you sure he isn't crying right now!" At this point, the CEO was already yelling, earning a few heads to turn. Kaiba really didn't mean to sound emotional, but it couldn't be helped. His feelings were out of his control. "If you can easily say he's alright, then you aren't real friends, like you've said you were!" Pause. Anger and worry were flashing before the group. "He doesn't like being alone. He hates the dark. And he cries a lot!"

Everyone was shocked—even Bakura couldn't react.

"I told you to take care of him, Yami!" Kaiba scolded.

There was silence as Yami was supported by Yugi.

"If you care so much," The pharaoh breathed. "Why don't you go after him? Why don't _you _take care of him?"

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"I… can't."

"You're the only one who can find him, _Seto_."

'Where…?'

"_Go after him before he's gone_!"

'Yes,' The CEO thought. 'But where?'

There were no words… instead, the brunet took two hesitant steps back and nodded to the taller tri-colored teen. And with that, he was off.

"And I thought _I _was insane." Bakura blinked as he watched the CEO run away.

**-.-.-**

Jou took the ball from its resting place—the same blue and white one. Standing up, he walked out back to the playground and took a seat on the swing. Gently, he gave himself a push, making the swing move back and forth in rhythm.

Still, the ball was in his arms.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Review me! X3! BBye!


	9. Stay Right Here

**A/N: **Because I am an idiot and did the one thing impossible: _Jou forgetting his food_. Haha, thank mandapandabug for pointing that out! -shot-!! XDD!! Haha, yeah! She also helped me out on why Yami said that.

I mean, at first I just wanted to get Yami's ass whooped. Sorry, Yami-kins… -sweat drop-!! Waha, then manda-chan gave me an idea why I should make Kaiba punch Yami. XD!! -huggles manda-chan-

Plus, there's a Puzzleshipping moment in this chapter! X3!!

Oh, and note that I poured out my feelings in this chapter. So, I'm really sorry that it may sound a little emotional and stuff.

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies  
**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

2) _Flashbacks_

"_I don't want to move. Not anymore."_

**Find Me**

**Stay Right Here**

Kaiba had been driving through the streets of Domino. Of course, whether or not he passed a red light was beyond him. And no one ever dared to stop the CEO, unless they had a death wish.

He hadn't noticed that number of hours that had flew by since he left school, all Kaiba knew is it was sundown. Yet, there had been no signs of the blond. Yami said it was only him who could find Jou.

"But where the hell do you find a dog?"

The brunet only smirked as he passed by a fire hydrant. Though it really wasn't the time to think of bad dog jokes, was it.

With that, the teen continued driving through the streets of Domino.

**-.-.-**

"Yami," Yugi asked as he placed an icepack on the other's cheek. "Do you think they're going to be alright?"

Yami had not answered as he rested his hand on Yugi's. He looked at the other teen, reassuring eyes and all.

"Yes," Smile. "I know for a great fact they will be."

The shorter one merely sighed and rested his head on his partner's shoulder as he placed the icepack on the table.

"I hope you're right."

A smug smile occurred on the former Pharaoh's face.

"When have I been ever wrong?"

Yugi jabbed Yami with his elbow.

"A lot, Yami…" Pout.

"Hehe…"

The two rested on each other… only waiting for whatever awaited them next. All they could do was hope and believe that Jou was safe somewhere and that Kaiba would find him anytime soon.

Prayer was all they had.

**-.-.-**

Jou couldn't help but hold the ball tightly in his hands as he continued to swing back and forth. He often wondered what had happened to it or if Se—Kaiba still remembered the toy…

He smiled a sad smile.

Did those yesterdays really come to an instant waste? Were they really worth forgetting? Or were they all just dreams forgotten through reality.

The blond had no answer for that. If he did, then he wouldn't have to be the sentimental wreck he was currently being. But no one could really blame him. It was a memory, a special one.

His grip around the ball hardened.

His still brown eyes resting upon the said item.

A memory of Seto flashed before him—he was, this time, laughing. Like he always did when they were little. They played with each other, slept beside each other and held each other.

The memories pained Jou.

And it also pained him to admit that he had fallen in love with the CEO.

'_Love unrequited_'. He was sure that, that was what it was called. When did he notice this? He didn't know. Jou just felt the sudden rush of painful pangs when he reminisced—and whenever he closed his eyes or look somewhere, Kaiba was the first person he'd see.

When he slept, breathed or even moved… it felt as if he was doing that for Kaiba.

Even all that while back.

Even when they were children.

It was only now that his eyes opened to the truth. That he had loved the CEO all along. And still do.

Even if the world came crushing down on him, even if he'd drown himself or draw himself to forget… he'll always know and remember that Seto, Kaiba or not, will always be a part of him.

_Will always be special to him._

That… no matter what… forgetting will be impossible.

And the only thing left is to let go and move on. To close the box where their memories laid. To close the book of their times.

Jou chuckled; he couldn't believe that he was thinking like a girl. Or some emotional writer person thing.

At that, the blond lifted his head to watch the night sky.

When suddenly his stomach grumbled.

Sweat drop.

The teen looked down his stomach and huffed in his own stupidity. He's been in that place for three longs days, and he hasn't even eaten! It amazed him that he had survived that long. But there were consequences. Now, Jou was hungrier than ever before.

He could eat anything…

**-.-.-**

Traffic.

Traffic.

And more traffic.

If once could sue traffic right now, boy Kaiba would.

Sadly, he had more important matters at hand.

Slowly, he drove by a fully lighted bake shop—it had cakes displayed over up front. Different ones. Kaiba, himself, noticed the beautiful designs on each pastry that his eyes came across.

One particular pastry—a cupcake, caught the teen's attention. It was the same cupcake Jou, or the young Jou, shared with him all those years ago.

With that, an idea had struck the CEO.

'What if…' He thought. 'But he couldn't be _that_ stupid, right?'

But then, Kaiba just decided to park his car by the bakery and buy the damn food. He somehow knew that the blond was somewhere out there… very hungry.

Moments later, the teen stepped out of the shop, carrying a plastic filled with at least five cupcakes. Maybe with that much, _his_ puppy would be full if he ever finds him.

Kaiba entered and started the car, putting the pastry bag on the passenger seat as he decided to drive off, now that the traffic cleared off. From the corner of his eye, the teen looked at the bag…

**-.-.-**

_The young brunet sat there, on the grassy ground—he didn't know why exactly, but he waited for Jou, even if it only the day before that they had met. They were only strangers._

_For some reason, Seto had felt drawn to the blond… there was something lively in that kid… something he wanted to be with forever. But, of course, as kid you'd call this a crush. Or 'puppy love'._

_He waited as he rolled the ball._

"_Ne, ne…" A familiar voice rang through the bushes. "You're gonna lose your ball again!" It said as the ball rolled away from Seto's hold._

"_Huh?" The brunet blinked and stood up to get the ball. "Thanks."_

"_What're you doing here?" Pause. "Seto?"_

"'_Dunno." Came a blunt answer. "Guess I'm waiting for you."_

_Jou only giggled at him. _

"_Where's your brother?" He asked._

"_Mokuba?" Seto said, tilting his head. "Nap time."_

"_Oh." The blond child replied, as he swung a plastic bag. "Hey, wanna share a cupcake with me? My sister gave it to me. She said I could have it just as long as Mama doesn't see."_

_The brunet could only nod, eyeing the blond's hand as he pulled out the said pastry._

"_It's only one, though… we have to share." With that, Jou gave Kaiba half._

_They ate silently on the swings, watching the ball roll around because of the wind. _

_Seto liked being with Jou since then. But one thing bothered him…_

"_Hey, Jou…" Pause. "Why do you come here?"_

"_I like to stay here." The blond said as he smiled. "And you'll always find me here."_

**-.-.-**

Then it hit the CEO. He knew where Jou was! Because of this, Kaiba decided to speed off. Once again, not giving a hell's worth of a damn whether he'd get tickets or not.

**-.-.-**

Jou dropped the ball and let it roll somewhere off. He no longer had enough energy to hold the round thing in his arms. He was really, _really_ hungry. But he knew he had nothing to eat. The place was a ghost town!

So the teen decided to sit his butt off.

Let his stomach complain.

And wait.

Not noticing the rustling of leaves.

"You look like shit, Mutt." A husky voice called out.

'Oh shit…' Brown eyes widened. "Se…Seto…?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **It's true actually, it just hits you hard one day to find out you're actually fucking in love with someone! No matter how long you've been with them and stuffs.

And for me, it really just sucks!

Anywho. Like it? Hate it? Review it!


	10. Here I Am

**A/N:** Ne, ne! Happy New Year, everyone! -smiles and waves- Sorry for the late update! Some guy (not Bakura, sadly) stole the phone wires and I couldn't use the internet! He be SO ebil. o:!!!

mandapandabug: Ne… can't make Jou faint! o:! Sowee… this chapter's important. But all I can do is make him fall asleep on Kaiba… n.n;

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies

**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-Page Break-.-.-**

"_How would you know? You never looked behind you."_

**Find Me**

**Here I Am**

The CEO walked to the awe-struck blond. With the bag of pastries still resting in his hands, the brunet noticed Jou's ears slightly perking up. It seemed that the sweet smelling aroma of the cupcakes has already reached him.

Kaiba smirked.

Jou really did seem like a puppy, especially when he perks up. If he could laugh, he would. But Kaiba knew it wasn't the right time to do such. Hell, it'd only worsen the situation.

With that, the brunet gave the blond teen the pastries and sat on the next swing.

Jou only blinked at the blue eyed man and shifted to opening the bag. Cupcakes? _Five_ cupcakes? Why? The blond once again looked at Kaiba and slightly smiled as he slowly handed the plastic back to the CEO. Both men knew Jou was hungry—but the said teen had this _thing_… and his pride.

"No thanks." A low voice emitted from the blond's mouth. "I'm not hungry."

"As I've said before," Pause. "You look like shit. So eat it already."

"Why should I? For all I know, you put some poison there!"

"Then that proves you know nothing."

"Whatever." Jou growled. "Just take the fucking cupcakes!"

"You're hungry, Mutt. EAT IT!"  
"No I'm not! Leave me alone!"

Who would've thought that they'd argue about if one was hungry or not? That was just too strange—even the littlest of things, like children, they'd fight about.

Their argument continued for a few minutes.

Just then, there was a sound of stomach growling.

The blond blushed. He was embarrassed.

"Next time, Mutt…" Kaiba hissed as he pushed back the blond's hand. "Obey your Master."

Jou only hissed underneath his breath. Barely audible, though.

"Don't be shy, Pup… those are intended for you."

Brown eyes shifted onto blue. For him? Kaiba… was looking for him?

His heart pounded. It was a loud thump and painful. Why was his heart acting this way? What the hell was up? Or maybe this was love kicking in on him.

With that, Jou shrugged, taking one cupcake and biting it. But he wasn't _that _selfish, he gave Kaiba one. The CEO looked at it.

"What?" He asked as he took it. "We can't share the same one?"

Jou almost choked.

"Y—you remembered?" Stammer. "No… never mind."

Silence.

"And, no!" He added. "We can't share. Cupcake… _mine_."

It was intentional—the blond intended to wreck the awkward moment in between them. What? Wouldn't anyone?

Kaiba chuckled right that instant.

"It suits you." Jou whispered as he bit the cupcake. "Do that always. Like you used to."

"Those times were different. You know that." The brunet replied as he, too, bit the pastry.

Both eyes hadn't met. Both were wondering onto the night sky.

"Did you know," Jou started again. "I come here everyday since you disappeared."

Blue eyes stole a glance at the teen beside him.

"…Until one day, everything went wrong. I couldn't hope that you'd come back anymore…"

"Why?"

Jou evaded the question.

"Do you know when that was?" The brunet could only shake his head. "When you said you didn't remember me anymore."

Silence took over for the two.

Time had slowly gone by, but they didn't really mind. They were contented with the seemingly eternal silence they had in between them as they ate their respective pastry. The two teens were very deep in their thoughts. Or was it because they had no idea of what to say? No one can tell. But that was alright. They didn't care. They were happy. But, for how long…? Kaiba knew he had things to settle with Jou and delaying it more was not a part of his plan—but then again, the CEO didn't have anything planned. He just jumped in head on… with things left unplanned.

So, this must be what Jou feels when in just jumps in.

Anxiety.

Suddenly, a flash of the child Katsuya, or Jou, as he'd been called, appeared before the CEO. So full of life. So happy. With him. And now, he took away all the light that had shined within the smaller teen. It was his own fault.

The wind blew, whisking away the plastic bag that once held five cupcakes.

Looks like the pastries diminished.

Was it the right time to put whatever was in his mind to plan?

Kaiba opened his mouth, obviously going to say something…

"What happened to those times?" Jou suddenly spoke, beating the brunet.

No reply.

"Why did it all go away?"

Still, no reply.

"Why did you leave me," Jou's words came to a whimper. "_Seto_?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. He had no idea why he was affected when Jou said his name—he wasn't happy with the way it sounded as it came out from the blond's mouth. It wasn't the same happy sound that he always heard from his voice. Now, it was fragile as if Jou was going to break anytime soon.

And Jou did.

The brunet couldn't stand it and abruptly stood up and stood in front of the sobbing blond. Automatically, he reached for hold onto Jou's arm and pulled him to stand, but somehow the smaller teen felt a tad too dizzy (from the lack of food and sleep from the past few days), he couldn't stand properly and fell into Kaiba's hold.

The CEO did not push Jou away, but instead held him tight—as if he never wanted to let the smaller one go ever again.

"Why do you hate me?" The said teen pounded on Kaiba's chest. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Jou was no longer sobbing, he was _crying_ but he didn't care. He cried not because he wanted to, but because he needed to.

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME_?" He repeated as pounded even harder.

It wasn't strong, the way Jounouchi hit Kaiba. But, the CEO felt pain… the things Jou had been through without Kaiba to hold when he was afraid… he felt the pain of those… _Seto was hurt_.

"I… never did hate you…" He whispered to the blond as his hold tightened. "It was the only way possible to communicate with you—I was _raised _to be cold." Jou stopped his pounding. "And… I _never_ left you…"

Brown eyes widened as his head lifted to meet blue orbs.

"I was everywhere you were." Kaiba closed his eyes as he rested his head on Jou's. "You just never looked behind you."

The blond had no reply or reaction. It was as if he was frozen on the spot. He heard the words he wanted to hear and he's feeling the warmth he always wanted to feel. Don't get it wrong, Jou was happy but he doesn't know how to express or react on it. It's just a sudden rush of untimely emotion. Yet it felt great.

So Jou did the only thing he thought he could do—hug Kaiba back. Thing is, the blond had felt weak and weary and couldn't help but close his eyes as he fell asleep into the arms of Kaiba Seto. And, for once, Jounouchi Katsuya felt Heaven.

Of course, Kaiba noticed that the blond went into slumber, his weight gave in. This only made the CEO step back because of lack of balance, but still he held the sleeping boy in his hands.

He looked like an angel.

With that, Kaiba smiled.

"Silly Puppy."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Huff, review please! Whether you like it or not! -smiles-


	11. No Longer Losing You

**A/N: **Waha!!! Hey guys!

I just stole internet time...! O.O! I have exams next week! Whee! Haha!

This is the **FINALE**! The final chapter the ends this story for good! I plan on **NO SEQUEL** because it will just make the story really pointless. Haha, but I will be posting a new one. Puppyshipping again, mind you! What…? I just really can't get enough of them! I mean… come on! There're _SO_ many plots out there that fit these two so much! Plus, I'll be damned if I don't write things down.

Anyways, to those who reviewed the past few chapters, thank you! From the very bottom of my stomach! Because it deeper than the heart! Lol! -shot-! Anyway! I love you guys! And for those who have wished me luck through the rants I placed on the A/N's, **I LOVE YOU!!! **-gives out hugs and Puppyshipping merchandises- And a special Kaiba and Jou plushie for mandapandabug!

Anywho, stay tuned for my new story: "_Courting the Dog_", because we just _can't _get enough of Kaiba and Jounouchi—now that I think about it… _Kaiba Katsuya doesn't sound half bad_.

Yes, I am delaying the story; I don't want to end it yet! I mean… c'mon!! -readers glare- Fine, you want it to end? Go ahead! Scroll _eet_! X0!

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, Shounen Ai, OOC Tendencies

**Disclaimer: **Disclaiming all rights right now—aside from the promise…

_"Never again." _

**Find Me **

**No Longer Losing You **

Kaiba drove back to Domino with the blond fast asleep on the passenger seat beside him. Jou looked rather peaceful, really. Something the CEO did not want to bother. The teen had no rest during the past few days, obviously, from his lankiness and his lack of balance earlier.

For some reason, Seto couldn't help but blame himself for everything.

He sighed in irritation.

Guilt just needed to get to him, _now _of all times. _Now_ when he found Jou again. _Now_ that he was safe. _Now_ that he _had _Katsuya back.

Was he supposed to feel stupid that whenever he'd glance to the sleeping figure beside him, he couldn't help but smile? Was he supposed to feel all tingly and warm inside, now that he was seeing Jou smile in his sleep? Was he supposed to feel perverted that he wished to wake up in the morning only to see Jou sleeping soundly beside him?

He didn't know.

Were the Gods up there playing a trick on him? Or were they making fun of him? Or, worse. They were bored and wanted to pass time making the CEO all love sick and stuff?

Kaiba didn't care. For once in his whole life of living, he felt great… or great_er_.

"Seto…" The blond whispered in his sleep as he shifted positions.

The brunet took stole another glance at the teen that had leaned on the window. Truly, Jou looked angelic. _Like he always did._

Slowly, from the mountain roadside, the sun had decided to rise. The sun, emitting from the windows of the CEO's car. The golden light, bathing the blond—though it had failed to awaken the sleeping teen. Jou just stirred.

"Stupid adorable Mutt." Kaiba Seto breathed as he reached to brush lost golden strands that hovered over Jou's face. How many times did he do that? Once? This must've been the second. He sighed and continued running his fingers through his companion's scalp—in short, Kaiba Seto was playing with Jounouchi Katsuya's hair as he drove. And Jou just nuzzled the hand. "Just like a puppy…"

Yes, even though he loved Jou… he still calls him a dog. Hey, maybe when they get together, he'd use them as pet names…

Kaiba only smirked.

'Look at me,' He thought to himself. 'Thinking like a lovesick ass…'

It was _really_ out of his character. But he really couldn't help it—the Mutt always made him feel this way. Yet he couldn't help but assume that Katsuya would never love him back, although everything was forgiven, knowing all the things that Kaiba did to the blond, the CEO was not worthy of such feelings from the puppy.

He huffed.

Soon enough, they arrived at Domino. The streets were empty; it was still too early, of course. Shops mostly opened at ten a.m., or so.

It was if they were passing through a ghost town. Yet, the stoplights still blinked a few greens, yellows and reds. This time, Kaiba stopped the car when it did blink to crimson.

He locked his eyes on Jou again as he waited for the light to turn to green. The blond was still in his dream land. And it seemed like he was quite happy that way. His lips wore a small smile, but appeared slightly parted—and _tempting_.

What did Seto have to lose?

_Nothing._

But if Jou wakes up?

_Potential companionship_ (he still seized to call it 'friendship')_, maybe?_

But how could one resist Katsuya?

With that, Seto leaned towards the blond and stole a kiss from his lips as the stoplight turned green. Only hoping that the sleeping teen would not wake up.

And Jou _didn't_.

Kaiba smirked and went back to driving.

But, unbeknownst to the CEO, Katsuya was awake—and he felt the kiss, and he liked it. Though he didn't move or react. It wasn't because he didn't want to; he just wanted to savor the moment just like a fairytale.

Jou, with his eyes still closed, smiled even wider.

Finally, after an unknown span of time's driving they have arrived at Kame Game shop. Why were they there, he didn't know. But Kaiba just had the feeling that this was the best place to be…

He pulled over at the driveway and got out from the car just to go to Jou's side. Slowly, hoping that the blond would not fall, he opened the door.

"Mutt, wake up." Kaiba demanded.

Jou groaned.

"Mutt!" The CEO yelled. Sigh. Gritting of teeth. "Mutt!"

"I'm up!" Katsuya replied. "Where are we?"

"Mouto's place."

The blond looked up to meet azure eyes and blinked.

"Why here?"

"Because," Pause. "They are very—"

Sadly, even before Kaiba could finish, the Kame doors opened and revealed the 'gang' and Mokuba rushing towards the car.

This, only made Jou step out of the vehicle.

"Jou! I was so worried!"

"Where were you?"

Both Ryou and Yugi screamed simultaneously as they glomped the blond. Their yamis stood in the background, Bakura glaring at Jou and Yami looking like a know-it-all (like he usually does).

"Air…!" The blond whined.

"Sorry…" The albino and starfish sheepishly grinned as they let go of the squished teen.

Honda wasn't missing as well. He hit the blond upside his head and scolded him; this made Kaiba furious, though he held it in, as he continued to watch what will soon transpire.

"Hiya, big brother!" Mokuba greeted, beside him stood Shizuka, Jou's sister. _When did she get here? _

Soon, the said girl ran to her brother and gave him a tight hug. Jou was in shock, his sister, the one taken away from her, Shizuka… _is here_.

"I was so worried!" She cried into his chest. "Why did you run away?"

"I'm… sorry, Zuki… it was just…" Jou coxed, hugging Shizuka back.

The CEO stayed at the background, not too far off behind Jou. He continued to watch. He, now, knew more than ever that he couldn't keep Jou to himself. This was where he belonged. Embraced by the ones he loved.

"Mokuba," Kaiba looked at his younger brother that had appeared already right beside him. "Why are you here?"

"Yugi called me over!" The raven kid replied as he eyed the family moment before them. Gray eyes never looked so gentle. "And I figured Shizuka needed to know, so I called her too."

Only a curt nod.

Seconds or minutes later, after scolding the blond, the group had decided to enter the game shop and prepare some sort of a welcome back party thing.

"'Kuba!" Shizuka called out. "Come on!"

"Coming!" With that, Mokuba left his brother side.

Kaiba, on the other hand, watched Jou as he quietly stepped forward—two or three steps. He was silent. The blond hadn't looked back at him for the past while.

The CEO was about to turn back, when suddenly, a flash of memory came into his mind. A quick one, but Kaiba didn't fail to notice a blond child, Jou, smiling at him and held onto his small hand. As well as the phrase: "_Forever and ever!_" ringing in his mind with the said blond boy's voice.

Seto knew that he already lost Jou once.

But that didn't mean he'd lose him now. He didn't want to.

At that, Kaiba reached out for Katsuya's hand, holding it tightly within his. Of course, the other teen had no choice but to turn, his eyes gently settling on the brunet. And though Seto stood straight and upright, face still up, azure failed to meet amber.

The moment was silent. Jou only smiled as he rushed back towards Kaiba, stealing a light kiss on from the other's lips and turned back. Slowly, through shock, the CEO had let go of his hold. Kaiba could only blink at the blond's back, a blush creeping over his face. While Jou was also blushing madly at his own actions.

"I told you! Stealing a camera wasn't a bad idea!" A loud voice exclaimed ever so proudly. Bakura.

The other two stood stiffly and stared at the people before them… _did everyone just see them kiss_? Yes.

"Can you guys say," Mokuba mischievously grinned. "Kodak moment!"

Ryou huffed amusedly at his yami, while Yugi smiled broadly. Yami glared as Honda sweat dropped towards Bakura, who boasted about his great escapades on stealing the item, while Shizuka was going on and on about how cute the two were.

Embarrassed, Jou gritted his teeth and clenched his fists much like a dog.

"**BAKURA!**" He yelled as he started to take heavy steps towards his so-called 'friends'.

Everyone ran for their lives.

Kaiba, once again, went back to watch the scene. This time, amused. But he stopped when he felt someone reached for his hand. Blue eyes looked onto the blond who was looking back at him with grin.

"I'm _not _about to let you leave me again, Bastard!" Jou said as he pulled Kaiba into running with him.

There was no answer, until the CEO managed to smile with the view of shaggy blond hair before him moving along with his Puppy's movement.

"…And I'm not about to lose you again…" He stated in an inaudible whisper. "Pup."

With that, another flash of memory and 'vision' appeared before the CEO. One where the both, young until old, were holding hands and walking together, overcoming eternity.

**The End **

**A/N: **Lol! End! Review, please! Haha, stay tuned for "_Courting the Dog_"! Please_, **please, please review**_! I tried my best to end it in a light manner without anyone dying… because I'm not that mean! But the original version of this story is Jou was supposed to die when Kaiba "found him". Guess I'm just not ready for angst. And NO I am not posting that version because I lack interest in it and if I do, I'd have to revise this one. And if I post it as another chaptered-story, I'd discontinue it! Haha! And I don't post fanfics that I'd easily lose interest in, because readers hate that. But I might post it as an oneshot when I get around the plot!! XD! **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
